A Film by Dale Squires
A Film by Dale Squires is the 19th episode of Victorious. It aired on March 5th, 2011. Plot A popular film director named Dale Squires comes to Hollywood Arts to direct a short film. The gang and some other students at the school get the opportunity to direct a short film with Dale. They convert a one-act play Beck wrote into the script for the movie. Jade, Cat, and Beck act in the movie while Tori helps direct it and André edits it. They film the movie at Tori's house. During the filming, Dale Squires does not do any of the work. He constantly shows up late and ignores everyone, simply playing with his laptop, snacking, and chatting on his phone. When the movie premieres, it is a big hit. The gang discovers that Dale takes all the credit. Tori goes and confronts him, but he doesn't care. So Tori, Jade, and André plan a revenge on him. They go to the McMurphy show, and André's cousin is supposed to act and ruin his image. But right before that, he gives everyone credit. They feel bad and try to stop her. But André's cousin proves him as a cheater. They feel bad and leave for waffles. Subplot Meanwhile, Beck repairs Robbie's car. While Beck fixes the car, Robbie tries to impress girls who came over to watch Beck. However, it doesn't go too well, because one of the girls ends up spraying Robbie with a very powerful hose. Beck doesn't seem to have a problem with this because Robbie kept taking the credit for fixing the car. In the end, Robbie confessed that he was having fun fixing the car because it got him attention from girls. Beck explains that girls like guys with cars, and leaves to find "cheerleaders that need a ride." However, just as the cheerleaders come, some criminals hijack Robbie's car. Cast Main cast: *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Leon Thomas as André Harris *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine Guest stars: *Stephen Lunsford as Dale Squires *Felix Ryan as Damian Trivia *André has a cousin named Kendra. *Tori mentioned that when Trina was six they went to see Santa Claus with the family and she peed on Santa's lap. *Trina defends herself by saying that she had a bladder infection when she was younger. *This is the first time Jade has hit Cat. *This is also the first time Beck and Cat have kissed, although they were characters in a movie. This only leaves André as the only main male lead who hasn't kissed Cat. *'Ending Tagline:' "Yay, I love excitement!" -Cat *One of the hoodlums who steals Robbie's car at the end of the episode is The Shadow Hammer from the iCarly episode'' iSam's Mom.'' *Nick.com calls this episode "Dale Squires." *Robbie's car is a 1987-1992 Chrysler LeBaron convertible. *It is said in this episode Beck has an "uncle" named Barbara. It is possible that his "uncle" changed his gender and name to be a woman. *The last "TheSlap update cut scene" features a remix of a part of Make It Shine. *The notebook that Jade hit Rex with has pink butterflies on the back. *At the end of the short film, Jade is seen wiping off a bloody knife. But Cat died right after kissing Beck, not after being stabbed. *'Reception:' 3.456 million viewers *A girl who flirted with Beck has the same PearPad cover that Tori has in the beginning of Wok Star. *This is the first (and only episode) of Victorious to feature violence (a knife). *Damian is probably based on the character Damien in the horror story, The Omen, especially given his looks. * butter face might be a reference to salad fingers. Goofs *When André shows Dale the already cut together scenes, there is a thumbnail of Jade about to hit Cat which is also seen in the finished film at the end. If they have already shot it, and the end, with Jade wiping the knife, then they didn't need to shoot that part. *When they are standing in the talk show studio, about to talk to Kendra, half of Jade's hair is pulled back. A few moments later, however, it is hanging loosely around her face. *When Robbie comes into class, he complains that some street toughes have stolen his left shoe. However, when him and Beck go out to Robbie's car he is wearing two shoes. *When Jade and Cat are shooting the last scene for the last time, Cat puts all of her hair on the left side of her head, and then lies down. But after she lies down, her hair is strewn about again. Quotes Tori: What kind of movie are we going to make? Dale Squires: I was thinkin' maybe something intense and scary? Rex: Like Jade? Jade: (slaps Rex with notebook) Cat: '''I love mass texting! '''Robbie: There it is. Beck: There "she" is. Robbie: Oh, right. Cars are called "she". Beck: Not just cars. Robbie: Not just cars? Beck: Also boats, airplanes... my uncle "Barbara". Tori: When Trina was six, our family went to the mall right before Christmas-- Trina: Don't say it! Tori: And she peed! Trina: TORI! Tori: On Santa Claus. Robbie:'' (to Beck)'' Man, those jeans fit you great! Tori: Hey, Dale. Dale: Tori, can you get me a bottle of water? Tori: NO!! You took all the credits for the movie we made! Dale: So I can't get a bottle of water? 'Beck: '''Pop the hood! '''Robbie: '''Yes, popping the hood. Time to... pop the... hood. '''Beck: '''I'll do it. '''Robbie: '''Thank you. '''Jade: '''Check out the homepage on Splashface. '''Tori: '''Nah, I've already seen the lobster on a bicycle video. '''Andre: '''Look up top. '''Tori: '''Our movie's the number one featured video! '''Jade: '''Two million views in one day. '''Andre: '''And Dale Squires is taking all the credit. '''Jade: '''And, he keeps deleting all my very creative negative comments! '''Jade: '''Ugh, gross! Talk shows are for tourists and Canadians. '''Tori: '''And, revenge--seekers. '''Andre: '''Ah. So what's the plan? '''Tori: '''I don't know. You're smart, she's mean; come up with something. '''Holly: '''Please don't ruin the house. '''Tori: '''We're not gonna ruin the house. (''something breaks) 'Boy: '''My bad! (''something breaks) '''Boy: '''My bad! '''Tori: '''You know, just yelling "my bad" doesn't make it okay! Promos File:HD Night of Premieres March 5th - BTR, Victorious, and True Jackson VP!|Night of Premieres Promo File:Victorious - "A Film By Dale Squires" Promo|Official Promo Hot Shot Director" Clip References Stephen on Victorious More info Link Link Photo Gallery 119 119 19